


날 닮아서 그래 (He gets that from me)

by CrayolaDinosaurs, Withoutmuchconsciousness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/pseuds/CrayolaDinosaurs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withoutmuchconsciousness/pseuds/Withoutmuchconsciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>해미쉬가 셜록과 존에게서 닮은 부분들을 셜록이 얘기하다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	날 닮아서 그래 (He gets that from me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Gets That From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443067) by [CrayolaDinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/pseuds/CrayolaDinosaurs). 



> Translated into Korean by yours truly. Please excuse my poor Korean. Idk why I decided to do this tbh...

셜록은 멍하니 앞을 바라보았다. 땅의 습기는 그의 바지를 젹셔갔고, 대리석의 차가움은 그의 자켓에 스며들었다. 그는 구름들이 새파란 하늘을 힘써 가로질러 가는 모습을 바라보았다; 회오리치고 물결치는, 자연의 일시적임에 대한 이상한 되새김. 셜록은 정장바지의 잔주름을 피고 소매에선 보이지 않는 먼지를 털었다. 존이 빠르고 조용히 다가오는 것도 겨우 알아챘다. 존은 잠시 멈추어 몇분동안 태양을 바라본 후에야 셜록의 곁에 앉았다. 셜록은 올려다보지 않았다; 함께하는 이가 다가옴을 바라보지 않았다. 그는 한숨을 쉬고는 구름구경을 재개했다. 한 시간, 어쩌면 두시간, 태양에 그정도의 집중력을 할당하지 않아 알 수 없었던 시간이 지나고서야 셜록이 말을 시작했다.

“해미쉬는, 한 치의 의심도 없이, 당신 아이야.” 존은 반박하려 입을 열었지만, 말을 시작하기도 전에 셜록은 손을 치켜 들었다. “아니, 아니. 알아, 유전자만 본다면 내 아이라는 것은 빼도박도 못하지. 홈즈가의 마스크로 저주받았다고. 그리고 지성은 대단 하지만, 가끔씩은 건장한 녀석들에 대해 좀 더 잔꾀가 있으면 해. 홈즈가의 사람들은 섞여 살라고 만들어지지 않았지만, 해미쉬는 앞으로 절대 그들과 섞이지 못할거야. 너무 내 후손인거지. 그 곱슬머리, 혹난듯한 무릎, 너무 하얀 피부, 거기다 외계인의 것인듯한 투명한 눈동자; 다 날 닮아서 그래.”

셜록은 자신의 손을 내려다 보았다. 움직이지 않고, 박힌듯이 무릎에 올려져 있었다. 그의 더 부드러운 목소리로 그는 계속 말을 이어갔다. “근데 당신 아이이기도 해. 어떻게 된건지, 당신 아이야, 존. 그 아인 날 다룰 줄 알아. 내 제일 어두운 시간도 맞선다고. 그건 완전 왓슨 표식이거든.” 그는 눈을 들어 존의 눈을 맞추었다. “그 아이가 웃으면, 난 당신이 보여. 유머감각은 확실히 당신거라구. 왜인지, 어떻게인지는 모르겠는데, 당신은 우리 아들에게 당신을 각인시켰어. 그렇지 않고는 완벽한 차 한잔을 어떻게 만들겠어? 당신이야. 그건 당신을 닮아서 그래.”

“당신도 눈치챘겠지만, 내 덜 바람직한 습관들도 배운 듯 해. 항상 옳아야만 하는 고집, 어떤 때는 멈출 줄을 모르는 대화의 연장도,” 존은 코웃음을 쳤지만 셜록은 그를 무시했다. “가끔 생리적인 요구에 대해 완전히 잊는것, 약간은 중독성을 띄는 성격; 당신도 기억하겠지만, 사탕단계; 그것들은 나야.”

동지애적인 침묵이 그 두 남자를 감쌌다. 그들의 위에는 구름이 어두워지며 펼쳐졌다. 셜록은 손으로 머릿결을 넘기고, 많은 이들이 불편해 할 만하지만 존은 즐긴다는 것을 아는 그 견고한 눈맞춤을 이어갔다. “그 아이에게 당신의 영향력은 빠져나올 수 없고 거부 할 수 도 없는 것이야. 그리고 나도 번복하지 않을 거야, 내가 설사 할 수 있다해도.”

“참나, 그 아인 클라리넷을 연주해. 현악기도 아니라고. 그건 당신을 탓 할 수 밖에 없어.” 존은 미소를 지었고 셜록은 고개를 돌렸다. “그래도 뭐, 그 누군가 목관악기로 존엄함을 표현 할 수 있다면, 그건 해미쉬 왓슨-홈즈 뿐일테지만 말야. 세상의 단 한명뿐인 자문탐정과 그의 군의사의 영향을 받은 아이가 비상함 이하 일 리가 만무하지만 말야.”

존의 어깨가 그의 어깨에 닿았다. 셜록은 너털웃음을 지었다. “당신은 비웃을 지 모르지만, 아니 이미 알고 있을 수 도 있겠지만, 그 아인 날 자기 손바닥 안에 갖고있어. 사랑과 애정으로 가득해, 내가 되지 못했던 모든 것이야. 그리고 그 아이의 웃음은 그 지루하던 모든 순간까지도 황홀하게 만들어.”

“그 아이 다섯번째 생일파티 기억해?” 셜록은 이어갔다. 존은 천천히 고개를 끄덕이며 다정한 미소를 보였다. “당연히 기억하겠지. 잊을 수 없는 날이었잖아. 해미쉬가 정확히 유추해 냈잖아, 레스트라드와 우리 형이,” 셜록은 몸서리침을 겨우 막았다, “드디어 일을 치뤘다는 걸, 그대로.” 그의 불편함에 존은 미소를 머금었다.

“그리고 그 날 밤, 당신과 내가 TV보고 있는데 해미쉬가 들어와서는 서서, 마치 세상을 뒤엎을 만한 발표를 할 것 처럼 말야. 되돌려보면, 그렇기도 했겠지. 뒷짐을 지고서는 발표했지, ‘파파. 아버지. 사랑해요.’” 존은 셜록의 한 팔로 어깨를 감쌌고 셜록은 그에 기대 머리를 뉘였다.

“사랑해요. 간단한 한마디. 따로는 아무 의미 없는. 함께는… 그리고 그 한마디가 한 치의 부끄럼 없이 아이에게서, 내 아이에게서, 우리 아이에게서 발설된 후에 내 인생은 참 많이 바뀌었어. 그건말야, 그건 당신이야. 그런, 그런 감정. 다 당신이라구. 난 감정에 대해서는 그 아무것도 확신에 가까운 상태로 선언 해 본 적이 없어. 그래서, 고마워. 고마워, 그냥, 모든게.” 그의 어깨를 두르던 팔에 힘이 가해졌다.

“날 사랑하는 사람을 만날거라곤 생각한적이 없어, 이 세상에 두명이나 있을 거라곤 꿈꿔본 적도 없어; 두명의 주목할 만한 사람들이 날 사랑할 수 있는 힘과 마음이 있을 뿐만 아니라 그 사실을 세상에 알린 다는 것을 말야.” 셜록이 보지 않는 틈을 타 존은 눈물을 훔쳤다. “그 아이가 없다면 난 뭘 할 지 모를거야. 그 아이가 전부야. 그리고 또 그것도 당신을 닮아 그래.”

“당신도 알지, 내가 사람들이 말하는 유치한 저 위의 누군가, 모든 것을 알고 있는 누군가가 우릴 지켜보고 있다는 믿음을 지지하지 않는 다는 거. 하지만 신이 무언가를 디자인했다면 그건 당신과 그 아이 두 사람일거야. 그 누군가가 운명이라면, 그건 우리 셋이야.” 셜록이 헛기침을 했다. 존은 촉촉한 눈을 그저 깜빡이기만 했다.

“어젯밤 해미쉬가 기도를 하더라. 내가 듣고 있는 줄 모르고. 그 아이가 말하더라, ‘있잖아요, 거기 있는 지 모르겠는데요, 파파는 항상 이 세상에 아버지가 설명하지 못하는 것들도 있다고 했거든요, 그래서, 정말 있다면, 할 말이 있어요. 파파에게 전해주세요…’” 셜록의 목소리가 갈라졌다. 주먹을 쥐었다. “그 아이가 말하기를, ‘파파에게 내가 파파 대신 아버지를 돌보고 있다구요. 우린 괜찮을 거라고 전해주세요.’ 상상이 돼? 일곱살 밖에 안되서는 나를 돌본대.”

셜록의 얼굴로 눈물이 한 방울 떨어졌다. 가슴으로 무릎을 당겨 앉고는 얼굴을 닦았다. 어깨 위의 편안한 무게가 사라졌다. “존, 나 그 자리에서 얼었어. 움직일 수 가 없었어. 그 아인 그 후로도 꽤 오랫동안 기도를 했어, 그냥 하늘의 메신저들을 통해 당신에게 편지를 보내면서. 그리고 난 그 모든 시간동안 문 밖에 서서, 들으려고 했는데, 이해 할 수 가 없이, 숨도 못 쉬면서, 서있으려고 노력하고 있었어. 그리고 그 후에, 기도의 끝이 들리더라. 당신이 정말 많이 보고싶대.”

일어나 바지를 터는 셜록의 얼굴에는 눈물이 막힘없이 흐르고 있었다. 자켓을 펴고 돌아섰다. 슬픈 미소를 짓고는 자신이 사랑했던 남자의 마지막 모습이 서서히 사라지는 모습을 바라보고 서 있었다. 한 발을 내딛어 그동안 등받힘이 되었던 매끄러운 묘비에 한 손을 올렸다. 그의 눈이 이제는 익숙한 단어들을 훑었다, 그 뜻이 아닌 문양에 집중하려 노력하면서:

**존 왓슨**

**군인, 의사, 아버지, 친구.**

셜록은 주머니에서 한 송이의 글라디올루스를 꺼내어 살짝 구겨진 그 꽃을 진한 검은 돌의 부드러운 곡선위에 올렸다. 그 물러서지 않는 무감정의 차가움을 쓰다듬었다. 그의 눈은 내려 닫혔고 그는 아주 오래 전 그의 심장이 되었던 남자에게 마지막 말을 건내었다.

“그 아이는 당신을 정말 그리워해. 그리고 그건, 그건 말야, 사랑하는 존, 날 닮아서 그래.”


End file.
